Kyoya Has Met His Match
by HChyld
Summary: A young girl Named Ryuu Ichigo attends Ouran Academy. Her family runs the Ichigo experimental labs. These labs are used by no other than Kyoya's family buisness. This makes so that the two are destined to have something to do with the other weather or not Kyoya runs the family buisness.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here I go, I thought to myself. I slowly opened the door to music room three. "Hello?" I said as I walked in. A tall blonde headed boy came up to me. "Hello princess and welcome to the Ouran High school Host Club". "Ummm…. hi" was my short, confused reply. He dips my head back and our faces are less than and inch apart. "What a beautiful shade of brown" he says in a sensitizing voice. I was completely freaked out. What was this guy doing and why as he so close to me? I had been here less than two minutes and already a boy was flirting with me. I touched my temple and looked away "there black actually" I replied.

"I see and lovely they are, won't you please join us for tea?"… Sure" I said hoping I could my business done with and get out of here. I then found myself twirling around, and around when I fall hard. Ouch right on my butt that was going to leave a mark. I then sarcastically thanked my clumsiness for making me look like a fool in front of people I didn't even know.

I noticed an orange haired boy looking down at me his hand extended. "Hi I'm Kaoru, are you alright?" I took his hand and stood up. "Hello, I'm Hikaru and that was some fall". Alright I could have sworn I didn't hit my head. … Oh. They must be twins! I guess I'm not seeing double after all.

"What's wrong with him?" I said pointing at the frozen blonde. "Oh you mean Tamaki? He's just upset he made you fall" Hikaru said. So guess I had a name for the weirdo. Tamaki straitened himself out. Then another boy walks up to me who seemed a little more mature looking and says "You must be Ms. Ryuu Ichigo" and held out his hand. Finally the whole reason I was in this freak show! I shook his hand. "Yes and you must be Kyoya Ootori".

My father has been meaning for me to meet Kyoya since our families businesses are very close. I've already met his parents and older brothers since they are the ones I will most likely be working with one day being the only Heir to the Ichigo family. "Didn't your family donate the new science labs being built?" Tamaki asked me standing once again a little to close for my liking. "Yes, Indeed they did" I replied scooting away.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment?" Kyoya says as he drags Tamaki away. I sat on a couch and poured some tea in a cup, then set it down at the table. I just sat there quietly minding my own business, and then the most adorable little blonde kid tackles me! "Hello you must be our new guest! I'm Hunny and this is Mori!" he says pointing toward a tall, silent, guy.

"Hello, my name is Ryuu" I said still a little stunned. Then a girl called Hunny over and he left. That was short.

Kyoya came back and sat next to me and Tamaki sat on the other side. "Would you like some more tea Ms. Ichigo?" Kyoya asked. I realized I had drank all my tea. "No thank you." I replied. "And it's Ryuu no needs for formality were in the same class". "Of course" Tamaki said and scooted closer to me. I leaned to the other side.

And then once again a new person comes along and sits across from Tamaki. A cross dressed girl with short brown hair. "Oh Haruhi were you jealous I was spending time with our new guest?" Tamaki asked with an odd twinkle in his eye. "No. Its closing time" she said flatly. The light faded from Tamaki as he looked defeated. And the shadow of a grin crossed my face instead. I like this girl already. "Hello, what's your name? I'm Ryuu" I asked her. "Haruhi Fujioka" she replied. "" Is it that late already? Well then Ryuu will we see you again tomorrow?" Kyoya asked. Then I nonchalantly replied "I suppose" and walked out the door last.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was in the club Hunny and Mori-sempai were doing a… skit so to speak. Hunny was crying. "What's wrong Hunny?" one of the girls asked. "I fell down and scrapped my knee!" he complained. Then Mori picked him off the ground and set him on the couch and put a bandage on the bruise. "Thank you Takashi it feels much better now!" After that whole fiasco the girls practically screamed with glee of the cuteness they witnessed. "Mori is so compassionate" one said "Look at the bunny on his bandage!" another one said. And in all that Kyoya still advertises "It's part of the new children's line now available in three different styles." I just stood in the back against a wall witnessing it all. Whoa this was a very interesting host club I thought to myself.

Kaoru then walked up to me and asked "is anything the matter?" No just not Impressed" I replied because truth of the matter-of-fact was I wasn't. Then Hikaru came up to Kaoru and whispered something in his ear. I assumed he had been ease dropping on the conversation. And of course to follow that Hikaru says "did you know Kaoru still plays with his toys?" Wow he was really trying to impress me by embarrassing his brother. "Why would you tell her that" Kaoru said blushing. Hikaru then tops it off with "I'm sorry Kaoru. I just thought that it was cute how you still have such a child like imagination. I'm jealous." And finally Kaoru ends it "Why would you ever want to be such a baby like me? You're so mature and strong" he put his hand on Hikaru's triceps. Right then and there a whole swarm of squealing girls came over and one of them said "Oh how adorable! Hikaru still plays with his toys!"

I could only imagine how pale and frightened I looked in that moment. I don't really do crowds and it doesn't really help when it's a bunch of squealing girls. Then I heard Tamaki say "girls why don't we have some commoner's coffee, Haruhi?" The girls walked away excitedly. I slowly slide down the wall. Kyoya came over and handed me a coffee. "Would you like some commoner's coffee?" he asked me. Being curious (curiosity killed the cat) I took the coffee and sipped it. Weak, I thought (satisfaction brought her back) I wasn't satisfied.

He then held out his hand, I took it, and stood up obviously letting go. We walked over and sat on the couch farthest away from the swarm. "You seemed terrified over there" he said. "I don't like attention, but that is a fear I am going to have to get over." I replied. He then asked "how do you like the coffee?" Weak" it tends to be." I then smiled feeling color come back to my face. "Sorry I don't usually converse with the guests, I'm no Tamaki" He apologized "Well thank goodness for that" I said a tiny bit energetically. He then what seemed not on purpose, smiled creepily. "Nice creepy smile" I said sipping my coffee. "Was it creepy?" He asked. "Yes, but I liked it" I simply replied.

"Well back to business" he said clearing his throat. "Next weekend we have Friday off and the each member of the Host Club is bringing an escort to my family's beach house. Would you like to be my escort?" I thought about it a minute, sipped my weak coffee; the n replied "Hmmm … Host Club, squealing girls, beach, and you. Sure I'll come." I smiled, then Kyoya said "Great, well that's everyone and unfortunately its closing time" I said "Goodbye" then left.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't been to school for the last week. I've been away training for when I am to take over the company. My parents take it very seriously. I must be a top student, extra curricular activities, Have training, but apparently perfect attendance wasn't very important because my parents are always taking me out for training.

I stood on the stairs with a maid waiting to be picked up for the trip to the beach. My parents were only allowing me to go because A) I was with Kyoya and B) My therapist said it would be good for me because at my age I shouldn't have a much strain and stress as I do. So in other words my doctor was prescribing me a long weekend trip to the beach. As the limo came around the bend and stopped in front of the steps I felt a pulse of excitement run through me. I don't go out a lot and don't have very many friends so I hoped this would be fun.

I saw Tamaki say something and the door opened. The maid, Sakura put my bags in the back. I got into the limo and sat next to Kyoya and noticed everyone else was already here. Great I was smashed in a car full of obsessive girls. "Hello" Kyoya said. I smiled slightly. "So Ryuu" here it comes. "I've noticed you haven't come in at all last week, were have you been?" Well at least I had a good excuse other than 'I didn't want to see you'. "Well, actually Tamaki, I've been away training." Then Kyoya looked in his notebook. Probably had files on everyone in there. But having files on my family was extremely hard to do.

Later that day (at the beach house)

"Ladies please follow your escort to your room, your bags will already be their." Kyoya said to everyone. I noticed all the other girls had more bags than they cold carry. Tamaki's escort had her own mini moving van following the limo. Kyoya then walked over to me and said "shall we?" holding his arm out. Hooked his and said "yes". "Come with me." He gave me a creepy smile which seemed more purposeful than the last. So I tightened my grip and said "lead the way."

In the House

Once again Kyoya talked to everyone saying "Be in your swim suits on the beach, with your escort in half an hour." I shut the door to my room and got dressed. My swim suit was a black one two piece with a strawberry pattern on it. I can thank my father for the advertisement. (Strawberry = Ichigo or vise versa).

After 7 minutes had passed and I had thoroughly covered myself in my families own brand of sun block (everyone else was also using it too) there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and it was Kyoya. ."Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes" I replied and closed the door behind me. "What a lovely swim suit" he complimented. "Shall we go" he asked and I replied "we shall."

Once we got to the beach I saw that Haruhi and Tamaki were already here with there escorts. "They have thirteen minutes" Kyoya said. Tamaki was entertaining his escort what seemed almost to death. She was blushing and hyperventilating so much I could see why she was the one he brought. And the girl Haruhi brought was very much exited to be there, she seemed too fond over every word she said. (Yes I do realize Haruhi is a girl, it's not a very boyish name). When everyone else came down to the beach they were all rounded up and Kyoya said "in an hour we are having a contest. Last time we came to the beach we had a contest to find out what Haruhi's fear was. We will have a drawling of names to see who we will find this time around. It could be any of you." With that everyone departed and went to go enjoy the beach.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Kyoya "what would you like to do?" He asked me. "Nothing in particular" I replied. Wow what an interesting conversation. "Would you like to swim?" He asked. What a lovely idea, did I mention I don't like the ocean? "Sure. Okay." I replied. "I stepped maybe inch deep into the water. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me deeper, waist high. "This is better" he said. Yeah loads I _love _it. So then I just floated on my back and said "it's nice" completely hiding my disgust. So I wasn't afraid of the water I just thought it was gross. And I'm not afraid of crowds I just get confused in them. " I thought it would be" he replied.

_Don't worry I'm not done with this part yet. But I would l__ike to ask of you viewers and readers to comment on my stories. It makes me happy when I read them good or bad. Thanks! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Well I decided the ocean wasn't so bad since I haven't been to the beach very often I shouldn't be quick to judge. It was amazing how Kyoya managed to keep the club on such a steady pace with all the raucous the others cause. I stood up in the water; kind of it was just a little too deep for me to stand so I floated. But Kyoya seemed to be just fine. "Deep water" I commented. "Let's go deeper" he said grabbing my hand. But I didn't really want to so I resisted. He stopped and let go of my hand.

"What's wrong" he asked. "Were so far out" I replied. "Are you scared?" No just worried." What are you worried about?" Nothing, nothing, it's nothing" Okay then, do you want to go back?" No I'm fine" Alright." There was a pause wow I could have sworn that was the longest conversation either of us have ever had because I know I certainly don't talk a lot.

He started the conversation up again by saying "So you've been training?" Yes, out at the labs. My parents plan on having me working there wile I'm in college."

"Do you plan on getting married? If you don't mind me asking or are you engaged" He asked. I blushed. "I'm not engaged. My parents assume someone will ask me or they'll just arrange something for the well fair of the company." My parents never really cared about what I wanted and sometimes I didn't mind. But it still hurt. "I assumed you were just engaged though you don't wear a ring."

I then decided to switch subjects and talk about him. "What about you? Are you engaged? You don't wear a ring but men don't always wear a ring." He then replied looking away embarrassed. "No I am not engaged." I didn't think he would be, otherwise I think I would have known. Come to think of it if I were engaged he would probably also know weather or not he had files. "But you have a company to run when you graduate. My brothers exceed me so I must get married into a business." I heard a slight amount of jealousy in his voice. But then of course I would, it was Kyoya, he loved to work.

The next thing I realized I was blurting out of the whole I call a mouth was "Sometimes I feel I'm not fit to run a business." Stupid me has to say everything instead of locking it up in the steal cage that is my mind.

"It's time for the contest, let's head back in" he said. So we swam back to shore. On the sand was table and a hat full of tiny pieces of paper. I assumed they were names. Slowly but surely everyone else gathered around. "In this hat" Tamaki said gesturing towards well, the hat. "Is fourteen pieces of paper. Two in which have you lovely princesses names on it." He then stuck his hand in the hat looking the other way over dramatically. "I will now pull a name from the hat." Thank you captain obvious. He stirred the names with his hand and … Out popped the lucky name.

_I know I know this chapter really sucks. But in my defense the draft was written on my phone. And if you haven't noticed I only post on weekdays. Don't worry who ever you are I have more to come maybe even a new story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki brought the slit of paper to his face and slowly opened it in anticipation. Then he read aloud "Ryuu Ichigo." What? Me? No, no way. He must have said it wrong. Wait that was stupid how could it possibly be anyone else. Well I guess I was the main subject.

"Princess, why don't you come over here so every one knows who their trying to scare?" Tamaki said to me as I realized I was being pushed to the front of the crowd. Hikaru and Kaoru were pushing me, my feet wouldn't budge.

"No, this couldn't possibly be right!" I said and they let go. "So who has an idea of were we should start first?" Tamaki asked the crowd of girls. Almost all of them raised there hands. He picked on one of them. She said "I bet she's scared of spiders or snakes or ghosts!" They tried all of them. And well of course they tried there best with no avail. My parents made it so that I wasn't scared by little things by well telling me I would have to run an entire enterprise of experimental labs. Of course they also started my studies and told me I would run it by myself. This I was informed of at age 6. Ever tried training interns 11 years older than you wile you should be in the 1st grade?

Well after the spiders, snakes, ghosts, heights, and Haruhi's favorite thunder they could not find my fear. No one really had any ideas so they all went back to fun in the sun until they could think of something. I do have a fear. And it's not that hard if you ask me but I suppose to them it is. Oh well at least I don't have to worry about it anymore. I figured no one else was going to try anything is I went off in search of Kyoya.

I looked around and didn't see him then asked around if anyone had seen him. But when I asked Tamaki he had a sly grin on his face but still said no. That's when I realized what he must be doing. Knowing things was something his family was famous for. And if they didn't already know it they stopped at no prevail to find out.

He was trying to find out my fear! If he asked either my parents, or co-workers what it was that would be the end of it. They almost all knew. But the question was would he actually try it on me? Surly he wouldn't. He couldn't. No. I was wrong he could and would. He was who was and that's that.

And soon enough Kyoya appeared on the beach heading toward me. I just stood there and scowled at him. "Hello Ryuu is anything the matter?" As if he didn't know. "Actually yes, I was just wondering if you were going to tell everyone what I'm afraid of or just show them. Would you care to stop my pondering thoughts?"

He frowned at me. "Ryuu, you do understand that it's just a foolish game correct?" Was he really going there? Of course I understood it's just a foolish game that's exactly why I don't want to be playing it. "Yes, of course I do. And I don't appreciate you encouraging it." Kyoya then walked closer to me. Almost nose to nose. I was immediately aware of my posture and straitened out unfolding my arms. When I did he grabbed my hand. "I am sorry Ryuu that you do not enjoy Tamaki's games but it is truthfully best to play along. So please if you would I'm sure he would appreciate it very much." I let out a sigh of regret and said "yes." The shadow of a smile appeared over his lips then quickly disappeared when he said "Don't worry it won't be to hard I have an actor who is going to play the role and you can just react normally. It shouldn't be too hard. He let go of my hand and walked away toward a van with someone looking over what looked like a script. Oh great it was my day to shine in the leading part of my own personal drama.

The fun began about an hour before the sun would begin to set. I was leaning against the restroom wall eating a sea salt ice cream when a drunken boy came up to me and said "Hey, girl you want to have some real fun?" I threw the remains of my ice cream in the trash can next to me and replied "get lost looser, your not supposed to be here. This is a private beach" He then swayed back almost tripping when he motioned for some other guys to come over and said " He guys looks like we got a feisty prissy" The other boys came over laughing and chuckling obviously drunk to. That's when I began to worry. Kyoya said he had hired "a" boy not five. And none of these guys looked like the one rehearsing the lines earlier. They all crowded around me blocking my exits. " Now what do you say we go have ourselves a good time, cause it doesn't look like any of your friends miss you.

He motioned toward the others playing on the beach with his hand still grasping a bottle. "Umm... oh no there expecting me to get over there I should really get going" I said very nervously and tried to make a run for it. But when I did he grabbed my by the throat and pushed me against the wall hard. He was pushing on my wind pipe. "Your not going anywhere till I get a kiss out of you, how 'bout it? Just one little kiss?" I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried and I couldn't go unconscious here. That would be the end of me. His grasp loosened a little while he took a swig of liquor and I screamed "Kyoya!" Then everything went dark. I heard running, then voices, a bottle break, and the sound of people being beat up.


	6. Chapter 6

Why me? Why did I have to be the person called? At least if it had been someone else there fear wouldn't almost cause death! I hope… I mean I wouldn't want this on someone else.

When I opened my eyes I was laying alone in a room in Kyoya's beach house. It was dark and night had just fallen, my head throbbed. I sat up and noticed I wasn't in the room I had been escorted to earlier. Outside the moon was just starting to rise. Throwing my feet over the side of the bed I stood and the room spun. When it stopped I cautiously made my way over to the restroom turning on the light. In the mirror I was a mess. I turned on the facet and plashed my face with some of the cool water. Turning off the facet I dried my face with a towel and headed for the door. I opened it and the hallway was empty. I could hear people speaking downstairs.

I planned on greeting everyone downstairs informing them I was alright after I found my room and changed. I went over to the top of the stairs and counted the doors. Mine had been the third door. I found it and opened the door. At the end of the bed was my suit case. I walked over to it and undid the zipper when a hand clamped over my mouth. I whirled around grabbing the wrist of my captor slamming them into the wall.

I've had enough of this for one night this time I would fight back. I looked at their face and was surprised to find Kyoya. "What are you doing Kyoya?" I questioned. He smirked and replied "Wining." I let go of his wrist and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't get it." I said. "I won the game I figured it out your fear", "Oh? Then tell me, what is it?" He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "It's being around people." I sighed and looked at him, our gazes meeting. "I guess that just about sums it up."

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes when it broke by him saying "I'll meet you down stairs I'm sure everyone will be glad to here you're alright." And he left.

I got up and opened my suitcase, I pulled out a green knee high sun dress and toilette trees for the shower. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water warming right away.

When I finished my shower and dressed I headed down stairs. The Host Club and some of the girls were gathered in the dinning hall talking and laughing. When I came in everyone stopped and stared at me. Hunny came running at me saying "Miss Ryuu are you alright we were all so worried!" I could have sworn he was about to break into tears. "Oh no, I'm alright really no need to worry about it." Kyoya motioned for me to sit next to him and I did.

Only some of the girls were able to stay the weekend. This included me, Haruhi's guest, Tamaki's guest, and Hunny's guest. Everyone was here except Hunny's because she was to tired after all the excitement of the day.

"How are you feeling Ryuu?" Kyoya asked me. "I'm fine really, thank you for your concern." I said politely.

Truthfully I was a little on edge. The reason I don't really like being around people is mostly because I don't trust them. When I was little I was kidnapped for ransom. It happened on a total of five occasions. Nobody really knows about them. My parents worked very hard to keep it a secret from anyone.

"Well that's good. If you're hungry there is food in the kitchen, I'll go with you if you'd like." Kyoya said. I thought about the question and it dawned on me that I hadn't eaten and was quite hungry. So in the best way I could I said "yes, thank you" and we went to the kitchen. The kitchen was very nice with marble counters and imported wood. I opened the fridge and found food nicely covered by plastic wrap in a bowl.

This is how I have found my food most nights at home. Since nobodies ever home at the same time everyone just gets prepared food out of the fridge when they are and warm it up. We all know very well how to use a microwave.

Kyoya sat on a stool at the counter and opened his laptop working on probably something like expenses or the club website. "Do you know how to use the microwave?" he asked me not lifting his head from the computer. "Yes, very well actually" I replied wile I put different food on a plate. It was mostly made up of sea type food. I set the plate in the microwave and set the correct number.

I sat down next to Kyoya waiting for the food to warm. The moon had rose hire into the sky by now and the stars twinkled with delight. I've always thought the night sky was one of the most beautiful things since I don't get to see it often.

The microwave buzzed and I retrieved my plate, setting it down on the counter in front of me. I ate in silence not including the 'click' of Kyoya's computer. I decided to strike up a conversation. I tried to think of a topic when all it really came down to was business. But truthfully that was as good of topic as any.

I started off with "How's business?" Spicy right? He typed a little more then said "It's going well; placing the payments of this trip will leave us better. For awhile I thought we were going to loose more money because of Tamaki's little game but turns out it actually boosted sales a little."

Well Tamaki's little game ended up with me unconscious for about an hour. "Well it should, my life was on the line that should give_ some _sort of points." I picked up my plate and put it in the sink rinsing it off. He then stopped typing. "My sincere apologizes about this afternoon. I was informed no one would be able to disturb us. But then again I should have learned from my mistakes and checked the guard myself."

I knew what he was talking about. I had heard about what had happened with Haruhi and those girls at the other beach.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter. We should head back now." We walked back to were everyone else was and found no one except the boys and Haruhi in a dress. Everyone was staring at us. Tamaki said "Oh, H-hello Ryuu we thought you had gone to bed." He was acting strange, like I had just caught a little kid stealing cookies from a jar before dinner. I looked at Kyoya and he was rubbing his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you." I said in a rude tone of voice. Tamaki walked toward me a little nervously. "Sorry you just caught us in a game of…. Truth or dare! And Haruhi…had to put a dress on!" He said very quickly and a little stuttered. "Well that's not much of a dare. That's like daring you to wear pants."

I walked over to an empty chair and sat down. The twins fell over laugh hysterically. They were right though it was quite funny. The rest of them looked at us confused as a grin spread across my face. "Guys I know Haruhi's a girl." I said and Tamaki had a look of despair and then defeat. "But how?" he asked me. "It's obvious really. She doesn't have a very male name or level enough voice for one thing. And has a natural sway when she walks. Sorry Haruhi but you do lake a certain curviness that will come." Haruhi feverishly blushed and so did I. I felt bad for causing her such embarrassment.

When her face turned back to its normal color she said "its okay guys I told you I don't care who knows or not." They all let out a sigh of relief. "But that's not the only thing that matters. What matters is if we can trust her not to tell any others." Koura said. "But why would that matter why couldn't she tell anyone?" asked Haruhi. "Because what would people think if we told them the wonderful Haruhi they've fell in love with is really a girl? That wouldn't be good for the Host club." Hikaru replied.

And while this went on with the other three jumping in I turned to Kyoya sitting next to me. "I'm not going to tell anyone, especially if they're not intelligent to notice for them selves." He had his computer out again and was incessantly typing. "They most likely relize that them selves but rather converse it over. I'm not worried about anything happening. The only reason they are even considering the fact is because they barely know you. So who else could trust someone they barely know?"

His words struck me like a stone. I had trusted them though barely knowing. And I'm not a very trusting person. I guess I just assumed since Kyoya was close to my family I could trust him and there for his friends to. I might have made the most foolish mistake.

"I see… Thank you I've had such a wonderful time here and I think I'm off to bed now, good night Kyoya." I said and then swiftly walked out of the dinning hall, up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

What was I doing here! Surrounded by a bunch of boys none the less that I don't even know. How could I be so stupid? So foolish? So naïve? This wasn't like me at all. No, something had to be wrong with me. But what? I had made the choice before I fell. And I didn't know much about anyone of these boys before I came to this school except maybe Kyoya.

I had to figure out what was causing me to act this way. Or who knows what could happen. And I had to fix it and keep my guard up at all times.


End file.
